Historia de un tic
by Mad Bull
Summary: Biografía de Reloj. Contiene referencias a Doctor Who, Avatar y mi fic "Vigilando el destino"


_**Historia de un Tic**_

_**(Biografía de Reloj)**_

_**Contiene referencias de ATLA, Doctor Who y mi fic "Vigilando el destino"**_

El tiempo no tiene significado, no para los Maestros del tiempo al menos.

Había muy pocas cosas que podían sorprenderlos, y esos eventos en general eran mal vistos. Generalmente, eran negligencia de uno de ellos, como cierta vez que Tennyson cruzó al universo de Salazar; y la culpa se le recriminó a Paradoja y Gearmaster.

Pero si había un motivo de celebración era que se uniera alguien al Consejo. Aunque es cierto que muchos lo desearon, o se les dio la oportunidad; en algunos casos, ni siquiera lo imaginaron.

Tal era el caso de Ricardo. Hacía tiempo que no era llamado así.

Solo tres personas sabían su nombre: Rassilon, el Doctor (a quien por respeto llamaba así) y ella…

Irónicamente, cuando su no-vida empezó, nunca creyó volverla a ver.

Pero se encontraba a su lado, cada vez que un evento ocurría.

Y no tenía el valor de decirlo.

Ella se encargaba de asuntos que no solo correspondían a un tal avatar Aang, sino a todo lo que ellos les afectaba.

Pero el recordarla también le recordaba su vida como humano….

* * *

Hace años, no muchos, pero los suficientes, él había vivido, recorriendo ese mundo tan extenso como hermoso. Pero la vista de tu alrededor dependerá siempre de ti, y lo que lo cambió fue quizá lo que lo llevó a este destino.

No se sabía en ese entonces de esa enfermedad, y curiosamente, tampoco era una epidemia. Pero el espíritu altruista de su padre lo llevó a vacunarse con una aguja infectada.

Y eso ocasionó una reacción en cada.

Al regresar a casa, solo empezó con unos mareos, pero después comenzaron los vómitos, y al voltear la cara, se encontraba en una sala blanca, llorando frente a los monitores que marcaban una línea sin picos, y el penetrante olor a amoniaco y alcohol hacían aflorar las lagrimas más rápidamente, sin poder viendo el cascaron vacío de su anterior mentor, maestro y amigo.

Después de eso, su vida se caía a pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en la depresión, alejándose de su madre, que lentamente caía en la locura. A Ricardo ya poco le preocupaba el mundo; llegando a dejar de ir a la escuela, por el simple hecho de a nadie le importaba si asistía o no. Se encerraba en su cuarto, pensando en todo lo que había hecho, llegando a hacer una evaluación de su vida tan seca que reflejaba su gran horror al tiempo en sí, una fuerza que solo servía para matar todo, y veía la creación como un paso más en la erosión de la vida.

Su mente se volvió la de un anciano, pero sus sentimientos se tornaron el los de un niño.

La inocencia era su ideal, y sus sentimientos siempre reflejaban la emotividad. Su imaginación destruía a veces su mundo, ayudándolo así a ver todo desde la perspectiva de una ignorancia bendita, a pesar de que podía percibir la realidad también, y sabía que era devastadora.

Pero, aún en ese tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y eso lo llevo al borde del suicidio.

Pero todo pasa por un motivo…

* * *

Quizá solo fuera una extraña, ocasional y casi imposible coincidencia que en esa época, Rassilon, uno de los casi nulos sobrevivientes de la Gran Guerra del Tiempo, decidiera buscar por SU dimensión, una persona que los pudiera ayudar en la reconstrucción de los Maestros del Tiempo… Las TARDIS hasta ese entonces sólo habían pertenecido a su raza, pero ahora, él había decicido añadir a sus filas a gente extraordinaria, sin importar de que planeta viniera.

Ahora, cruzando por la Tierra, lo encontró…

* * *

Al deprimirse demasiado, el chico había decicido, no morir, sino renacer… Y para eso, su vida actual debía acabar.

Los cuarenta pisos que se extendían a sus pies eran nada, pronto todo cambiaría. Una nueva vida estaba solo a ciento quince metros de altura.

Pero no sabía que se encontraba bajo ese piso de concreto…

* * *

Los laboratorios Axion eran los mejores en el territorio de la medicina en el campo antibiótico; pero los nuevos productos eran sólo una cosa: un asco. Desesperados por las pérdidas millonarias que esto ocasionaba, empezaron a usar nuevos compuestos para curar, siendo uno de los más variables: el ectoplasma

Pero este elemento también es inestable, explosivo, y el que tenga propiedades radioactivas no es algo bueno para un centro de almacenamiento subterráneo… y menos durante un temblor

* * *

Su indecisión se le notaba en todo: su cara, sus gestos, y ese grito cuando cayó al vacío sin haber saltado por su voluntad. Cada piso que veía pasar, se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error, pero ahora no había nada que hacer… ¿O si?

El ectoplasma chocó contra el piso, contaminando todo a su alrededor, y cruzando tres pisos creó un portal en el mismo lugar donde segundos después caería el chico…

* * *

El hecho de haberse transformado en un fantasma no era lo que le afectaba, sino que quince minutos después se le presentara un hombre que parecía venir de la realeza, y que además éste le dijera que se le había elegido para tener un destino mucho más importante que solo seguir con una obsesión por el resto de su no-vida. Aceptando la nueva oportunidad que se le daba, se convirtió en el aprendiz de ese Maestro del Tiempo.

Rassilon nunca le diría por qué lo escogió, pero sí lo temía muy claro: el chico sabía lo que era el sufrimiento, y aún así, podía ver las cosas desde puntos que ni los grandes intelectuales de su época podían, ignorando todo aquello que lo mataba en el interior. Cierto, no tenía experiencia, pero la ganaría.

* * *

Paradoja y Gearmaster se convirtieron en sus compañeros más cercanos; ya que cuando se les asigno sus dimensiones, de una manera u otra, ellos tendrían que trabajar en grupo… sin importar los ideales del soldado implacable, o del científico temeroso.

Su forma fantasma nunca se quedaría estática, pues el no saber avanzar fue lo que lo llevó a cometer grandes errores, y eso ahora podía costarle la vida a todo un universo. El reflejo de su mente, de su cuerpo y de su corazón solo podrían verlo aquellos que lo conocieran.

Y ahora, ella estaba frente a él, tan lejos por años luz y leyes de la física, pero tan cerca, a su lado.

Kala nunca lo había conocido, no al menos como Reloj lo recuerda, y ahora ambos tenían asuntos que lidiar: Diagon consumía a todas las versiones de Phantom que se le atravesaban, y ella vigilaba muy de cerca a su Avatar, un monje llamado Aang, pues el cometa de Sozin, el que marcaría su destino, se acercaba rápidamente.

Sin embargo, no abandonaría la idea de volver a encontrar esa pieza que le faltaba.

De cualquier manera, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo…

**Nota: Kala me pretenece, pero no la otras referencias a otros fandoms**


End file.
